


Saturn's Wonder Shorts/Drabbles

by Canadian_BuckBeaver, PantyAnarchist, saturnwonder



Series: Undertale Collaborations [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, others - Fandom, underswap
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Ideas/requests/quick shorties I have written under my main saturnwonder and my art blog wonderartandstories on Tumblr. All shorties are between 500-1,000 words. I will edit the tags as the shorties are written and shared! So far we will be sharing UnderTale, UnderSwap, UnderFell, and much more from this fandom! <3WARNING: I do take requests, and some of those will contain TRIGGERS for certain people. I will give a warning in the notes for each story, but please check the notes before reading each chapter.http://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/





	1. TONGUE PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is based on a wonderful picture done by buttercupsticksnlicks. It's based on UnderSwap's Papyrus (Stretch) and how many see him more of, as butters have amazingly put it "I like to think that there are two ways about this. One being sweet and passionate and the other being a complete and total utter asshole. Either which way he is a relentless teaser."
> 
> COUNT: 410  
> UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS
> 
> This shortie is based off more of the asshole part XD ENJOY!  
> http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com/  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/post/157932661937/buttercupsticksnlicks-saturnwonder

“I’m pretty sure I can handle anything you throw at me.” You grin, looking at the smoking skeleton out of the corner of your eye. You were both lounging in your room, the spare room in the brothers home on the surface. After getting into it with your previous roommates you were left to walk the streets until Sans, hearing your story, invited you to stay with them. Papyrus was unsure at first, but after a few days got to know you fairly well and decided you could stay as long as you needed to.

“heh, you think so? why makes you so confident?” He rolls the cigarette around between his teeth, his tongue forming to push it out and around. You feel your face redden, closing your eyes with a smirk. “Just because you show some fancy tongue work doesn’t mean shit you know? It takes more than a few ‘over confident’ words and actions to really get someone, well… hot.”

“really now?”

“Yeah! You have tooooooooo…..”

Your lips still pressed together in a circle, the sound fading slowly as you looked back over at the skeleton. His right eye faintly glowed orange, his magics color, and he began leaning over you. You backed into the headboard of your bed, eyes widening in both shock and fear with the glare in his eye lights. 

His right arm shot past you, slamming into the wood and you jumped. You could feel your body start shaking the goosebumps forming up your arms and your neck. You could feel his breath on your face and he moved mere inches from you.

“so, you can handle anything huh?” Slowly, you nod your head, trying to keep any composure you may have had left. He straightened his arm back out, towering over your smaller frame. Bringing his left hand to his mouth he wraps his tongue around his index and middle phalanges the orange magic sliding and leaving a trail around them.

Your face is getting redder by the second, but your eyes play it cool until he splits his fingers into a v, pressing his tongue between them. The way he moved it between them had you suddenly gasping, your chest heaving with sudden breaths. You could feel the sudden heat between your legs and you squirm under him, grabbing the bottom of your shirt to keep from losing it. How in the world was he…

“you sure you can handle this kid?”


	2. HEATSOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a commission art piece on tumblr for mommybrown1. The art piece was done by mellednsfw and it was wonderful! She, and I quote, "I like to imagine what they’re saying to each other X3" and I could not resist! I COULD NOT RESIST! Threeway with Stretch, Blue, and Edge!
> 
> COUNT: 370  
> UNDERSWAP SANS (BLUE), UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS (STRETCH), UNDERFELL PAPYRUS (EDGE)  
> ANAL PENETRATION, DOUBLE PENETRATION
> 
> http://mellednsfw.tumblr.com/post/157887081372/commissioned-by-mommybrown1-i-actually-had-to  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/

Blue’s scream was muffled by his brother’s invading tongue as Edge pressed his fangs further into the small one’s humerus. Locking his jaw in place, his magic oozed from his mouth and down the pristine ivory bone of the young monster he was thrusting furiously into from behind. The tiny version of his brother was so full of energy that it not only took his brother but himself as well to fully satisfy the sexual craving Blue had. He had the same energy, which helped, while Stretch had the more tender and caring caresses that Blue wanted in a lover. All it took was a tolerance for his lazy doppelganger and them, together, were able to tend to Blue fully during his heats.

Stretch could never think of doing something like puncturing his baby brother, but it was what he wanted during his first heat. Since he could never hurt him in such ways he called his alternate self to help, and he had no issue complying. After all, a monster turns quite opposite of their natural self during their heat, especially their first when it was it’s harshest

Feeling his brother pull back from their kiss, his eye lights changed into giant hearts, Blue whined before crying out from the amount of pleasure he was experiencing at that moment when Edge thrusted sharply into him at the new angle since he was locked onto his arm. The pain from the bite was nothing if not exhilarating, but nothing compared to being double penetrated by the taller monsters. It was all he could want, but he desperately wanted more. He clenched his walls around them, gasping and moaning, calling for his brother.

“P-pap…py please…” He leaned forward, tongue out trying to lap up the spit trail connecting them as Stretch pulled back. He continued to whine at the loss of contact combined with the pleasure of getting fucked as well as being close to release.

“you’re doing so good sansy. so good. just a little more.”

Edge released Blue, growling at Stretch. “He’s close, let’s finish this.”

“sure thing boss.”

“STRETCH I SWEAR I WILL BREAK YOUR ASS ONCE I’M DONE WITH YOUR BROTH….”

“AAAHHH YES YES PLEASE! I’M CU-U-UMMING!”


	3. LIP PLAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the wonderful and adorable purrfecktlysinful had reblogged an amazing picture with a set of 3 drawings on it. The artwork was BEAUTIFUL, and it had Sans rubbing his cock on a female anon’s lower lips, then one of him penetrating her, then one of him pulling out.
> 
> I am dedicating this shortie to her since I love seeing the darling little purr flustered <3
> 
> ((if anyone finds this picture PLEASE TELL MEH!! we can’t find it XD))
> 
> COUNT: 349  
> UT! SANS AND FEMALE READER  
> ORAL PENETRATION, VAGINAL PENETRATION, TONGUES
> 
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/post/158045974787/wondershort-lipplay  
> https://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com/

You flop onto your bed, fully frustrated in every way, shape, and form. Everything went wrong today: work was a complete disaster, you got into a fight with your father (again), and now you couldn’t even get off to relieve some of the stress. None of your toys were working nor were any of the natural means. Your body pillow wasn’t ‘firm’ anymore and very well worn, while your fingers only made it worse. The shower you had taken did jack shit too. What you really needed was a nice, thick…

“hey kid, what’s up?”

Bingo.

“Sans! What a pleasant surprise!” You smiled wide and instantly regretted your tone. God were you really THAT desperate sounding? You immediately smacked yourself with an invisible hand to the forehead as Sans chuckled and invited himself into your room. It immediately caused your face to flush. That deep voice that would send chills up your spine every time he would joke with you, smiling to himself when you would laugh, or when he growled while pile driving you into any surface in the house.

You smiled more to yourself than him as your thoughts drifted, imagining his cyan blue dick pressing itself between your folds, rubbing against your swollen lips before being penetrated and thrusted harshly in, he getting harder as you’d cry out from the entry. The way he would push himself onto you; his teeth nipping at anything he could reach as he took you in every pleasurable way. And that tongue! The tongue that could dive right into you for what felt like miles as he sucked and bit you. It was making you wetter just thinking about it.

You were too busy fantasizing that you hadn’t noticed Sans sit next to you and leaned in close, eyes half lidding as he dragged his ecto tongue up your neck. The gesture surprised you out of your fantasy, your face lighting up brightly as you turned and stared at him with a shocked expression.

“so,” he growled in a whisper close to your ear, “you wanna have a good time?”


	4. THREE'S A CHARM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas/requests/quick shorties I have written under my main saturnwonder and my art blog wonderartandstories on Tumblr. All shorties are under 500 wordsI will edit the tags as the shorties are written and shared! So far we will be sharing UnderTale, UnderSwap, UnderFell, and much more from this fandom! <3
> 
> WARNING: I do take requests, and some of those will contain TRIGGERS for certain people. I will give a warning in the notes for each story, but please check the notes before reading each chapter.
> 
> http://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wondershort is based off a set of 3 pictures that mellednsfw did for commission for mommybrown1 on tumblr. I swear, between mommy's ideas and melle's drawing skills they will be the death of me XD This is a compilation of 3 pictures that include Blue (US!SANS), Stretch (US!PAPYRUS), and Edge (UF!PAPYRUS) in a 3-WAY.
> 
> COUNT: 616  
> UNDERSWAP PAPYRUS, UNDERFELL PAPYRUS, UNDERSWAP SANS
> 
> https://mellednsfw.tumblr.com/  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/post/158811446782/saturnwonder-mellednsfw-three-pieces-that

“d-don’t stop bro, that feels really good.”

“I AGREE WITH THE WEEDBAG! THIS IS QUITE ENJOYABLE!”

They were sitting on the floor of Blue’s room in the Swap universe. Two months beforehand Edge appeared and declared that the younger of the swapped brothers was deemed worthy to receive special training, to help him get into their universes Royal Guard, which left Blue completely ecstatic. Stretch wasn’t too keen on this, but let it go without too much of a fight.

That was until Blue came home with cuts, bruises, and a crack down his humerus. It resulted in a giant fight between them that left both slamming their doors and Stretch hearing him angerly cry in his room for almost an hour. It damn near broke his heart and after apologizing for being the overbearing big brother (again) he asked Blue how he could make up for it and this was his request.

A firm squeeze to Stretch’s cock had him groaning in place. He cracked a socket to stare at his alternative who was currently enjoying a blow job from the happy bundle of energy. Not one to leave a monster hanging, Blue decided that he was able to pleasure him and Edge while giving Edge the joy of first release. He wanted to be the perfect host after all!  
Surprising his edgier self, Stretch pulled him in for a tongue filled kiss, causing the other to buck up into Blue’s mouth and cum. He wasn’t expecting it so suddenly and voiced his approval at a job well done. Edge, however, was beyond infuriated.

“YOU PAIN IN THE ASS! I WAS NOT READY TO GIVE UP YOUR BROTHERS MOUTH!”

“sorry man, guess i was bone tired waiting for you to get your...”

The pun was quite obvious and had the other two groaning. Blue got up quickly, pulling Stretch with him and to the bed, pushing him on and crawling up to him with quite the annoyed look. “NO PUNS DURING SEX PAPPY! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?”

“come on bro, you know i can’t help it.” His eye lights shone brightly, his cock twitching with feeling Blue’s warm breath on it as he lowered his head, ass in the air. Blue drew his tongue against the appendage in his hands before smirking and looking back to Edge.

“I DON’T KNOW BROTHER. IT’S TIMES LIKE THESE THAT MAKE ME WONDER IF YOU DESERVE SUCH A TREAT OR NOT. WHAT DO YOU THINK E-AHHH-GE?”

“I COULD GIVE LESS A RATS ASS WHAT YOUR BROTHER DESERVES, AS LONG AS I GET WHAT I’M LOOKING FOR.”

He had pressed a long phalange into the younger one's magic, causing him to moan against Stretch, eye lights changing into hearts. The lazy skeleton loved that look on his lewdberry younger sibling. He gave him a pleading look of his own (nothing compared to Blue’s pout face of course) and it convinced him to fully take his dick into his mouth to begin sucking tentatively. Oh, it felt like he was on cloud 9 as he leaned back with a pleasured groan.

Edge had inserted another clawed finger and began thrusting, enough so that it had Blue bobbing himself on Stretch. After a few minutes, he withdrew his hand and quickly lined himself at that tight blue entrance before pressing in. The sounds that came from Blue were like angels singing to them both, so tight around Edge and the vibrations of his moans around Stretch. Once hilted, Edge began setting a decent pace until he was thrusting quick and hard. The pounding motions had Blue screaming out while keeping Stretch hilted in his mouth.

‘f-fuck don’t stop edge.”


	5. DON’T EGG ME ON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas/requests/quick shorties I have written under my main saturnwonder and my art blog wonderartandstories on Tumblr. All shorties are under 500 wordsI will edit the tags as the shorties are written and shared! So far we will be sharing UnderTale, UnderSwap, UnderFell, and much more from this fandom! <3
> 
> WARNING: I do take requests, and some of those will contain TRIGGERS for certain people. I will give a warning in the notes for each story, but please check the notes before reading each chapter.
> 
> http://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the hubby and I were at the grocery store and we bought ourselves some wonderful beverages. I won’t say what because it’ll ruin the story XD Either way, we get into the car and he opens one of the packs, in which he exclaims after drinking “Ahhh! Nice and thick! Just how I like it!” which of course I bust into major giggles and almost crash! Either way, I had inspiration and HAD to write this out! I wrote this on November 13th, 2016 and decided to move it here to my shorties :3

Sans was napping on his couch, Papyrus and Blue in the kitchen while Stretch was sitting on the floor watching the television. The swap universe would come over and while the excited brothers hung out doing puzzles and cooking the other two would relax and enjoy watching how happy their brothers were. It meant so much to them knowing that the most important monsters in their lives were content and happy.

It wasn’t long until Sans awoke, noticing that the lanky version of himself had fallen asleep as well, and he didn’t hear the others in the kitchen. Waiting and listening he heard murmuring upstairs; they were in Papyrus’ room. Thinking it was nothing he closed his eyes again before snapping them back open with a jolt. What did his brother just say? He could have sworn he was talking about doing something they shouldn’t be doing.

His jolt had awoken the other skeleton, who had snapped his head sideways to look at his doppelganger. Sans pressed a bony finger to his mouth in a shushed motion before getting up and heading upstairs. His footsteps were quiet, missing the squeaky spots on the steps and motioned for Stretch to follow. Climbing the staircase they reach his brother's door before pressing their heads against it. Hands cupped around their earholes they listened to the shushed voices.

“WE’RE GOING TO GET INTO SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE IF OUR BROTHERS FIND OUT.”

“NONSENSE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS BELIEVES THAT THEY WON’T KNOW A THING! AND ANYWAY, THEY’RE THE ONES THAT SAID WE SHOULDN’T SO IF ANYTHING IT’S NOT OUR FAULT FOR BEING CURIOUS!”

“BUT, THERE MUST BE A REASON FOR THEM SAYING TO NOT…”

“THEY JUST DON’T WANT US TO HAVE FUN! ARE YOU NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!?”

“YES I AM! NOTHING WILL STOP ME NYEHEHEHE!”

Sans and Stretch could only stare at each other as they heard their brothers conversation before hearing a package opening. There was some giggling before some slurping sounds, causing them to blush. It wasn’t until they heard Papyrus that they stiffened in shock.

“BLUE, I’VE NEVER HAD ANYTHING SO THICK. THE FLAVOR IS DELICIOUS. I NEED MORE.”

“I’LL BE HAPPY TO PROVIDE YOU WITH MORE, COME AND GET IT BEFORE…”

The older brothers suddenly burst through the door, faces heated in their respective colors and sweat dripping from their brows. Blue and Papyrus yelped in surprise by getting caught in the act. Papyrus’ glass was held out towards Blue, he holding a red and green carton with some festive writing on it. Seconds ticked by slowly before they both completely started panicking, stammering and begging for forgiveness that they snuck behind their brothers’ backs and was drinking the eggy sweet drink.

The only reason that they aren’t allowed to drink the delicious beverage is because it was only at parties during the holidays that they wanted to try it, and the older skeletons didn’t want their younger brothers to have it with alcohol. After getting the upset enthusiastic monsters calmed down they all headed downstairs to enjoy dinner with the egg nog, which Stretch snuck in some of Muffet’s whiskey into his and Sans'.


	6. SANS SIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas/requests/quick shorties I have written under my main saturnwonder and my art blog wonderartandstories on Tumblr. All shorties are under 500 wordsI will edit the tags as the shorties are written and shared! So far we will be sharing UnderTale, UnderSwap, UnderFell, and much more from this fandom! <3
> 
> WARNING: I do take requests, and some of those will contain TRIGGERS for certain people. I will give a warning in the notes for each story, but please check the notes before reading each chapter.
> 
> http://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a gorgeous picture I found and reblogged, but I wish I kept it up so that I could share it again with you all. It was such an inspirational piece of work, damn it all that I can’t find it. It was beautiful.

It was years after you fell into the Underground that you were finally able to break the barrier and free all of monsterkind. You stood on the service of Mt. Ebbot, the wind in your hair and the sun on your face. It felt warm, comforting, kind. You smile and feel his presence behind you. “hey kid…. thanks.”

You turn and face him, his hands outstretched as he was searching for you. Stepping forward you grasp one of them and you pull him towards you into an embrace. The road was hard, treacherous, spiteful but you were able to pull it off with Sans and the other monsters you ran into along the way. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet, Grillby, Toriel, Asgore, Monster Kid, Flowey….. You were as thankful to all of them as they were to you. They and all the others who lived in the Underground were finally free, their world breaking open into the bright sun.

The only thing that you wish you could change was your battle with the small skeleton. He had a large magic amount, but in your last reset he used a majority of said magic and it took a rather large toll on him. This current timeline he tried helping you and was struck down, his magic near dissolving along with his eyesight. He had just enough to hold his bones together, for who knows how long. Your body shook and you could feel tears sting your eyes as you held onto him. Why did you have to follow along with Chara? Why did you feel the need to cause so much pain to everyone, especially to Sans? He didn’t seem to blame you, but you were able to blame yourself just as much for him.  
“kid, why you crying now? Tears don’t suit that happy face of yours.”

You tell Sans that all of this wasn’t fair to him and that if you could you’d go back as far as possible to avoid everything. You’d change everything to give him his magic back. You continue to cry until your sniffles became wails as you desperately hug him. All you could do was cry out apology after apology.

“you know kid, it’s quite amazing actually,” you pull away from him, concern written all over your face, your eyes half lidded before opening wide. Sans is looking down at you, his left eye showing his eye pupil. “it’s nice to finally see you.”

“Sans! How… it’s back!!”

“not completely yet, but yeah it’s OOF!”

You collided with him into a bear hug, sending you both toppling over onto the ground. Tears are flowing again, this time from happiness as you both laugh and cry together. Turns out things are going to be just fine.


	7. SLEEP PILE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea by colourpatternist no tumblr. She’s also the one who have me the idea for fem swap!! She’s such an inspiration and so many story ideas!! You guys will be seeing a lot of things from her ideas! http://colourpatternist.tumblr.com/

Tale, Fell, and SwapFell had decided to meet in the Swap universe. It was time for their monthly meetings, to ensure things were going smoothly in the other AU’s. During this time, the energetic brothers would go out for training as the lazier of them would retreat to the couch for some much-needed downtime. It never took long after they situated that sleep would take them, and for hours they would attend being lazy and lounging happily. Usually, they had peace, but not this time around.

Red (UF!) and Slim (SF!) could not get comfortable. Both were shifting and grunting, like their minds wouldn’t allow them to find rest. A little irritated, Stretch (US!) and Sans (UT!) suggested they moved to the floor, pulling the blanket off the couch and spreading out before them. The sandman came to greet them once again, and when the younger brothers returned home they weren’t too surprised to find their older siblings asleep, as usual, but they were surprised by the pile.

Feet were in faces, bodies on top of the other, and a hand stuck in a set of ribs. Instead of tossing the blanket over them like usual, they went about waking their respective brothers up and one by one, disabling them like a puzzle. There was only one problem: Red’s hand was still stuck in Slim’s chest.

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IT IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” As usual, Edge (UF!) was not thrilled that his ‘useless’ brother got into some sort of trouble… AGAIN. His skull was in his hand as he shook with slight anger.

“i was asleep boss, I have no fucking idea!”

“LANGUAGE!!” Papyrus (UT!) and Blue (US!) exclaimed together. If Black was with them he’d have told them to get over it, but he was still outside.

“everybody just calm down. dude, it looks like it was busted at some point.”

“m'lord had tried healing it long ago and it never fused correctly, causing the space to be narrowed.”

“MAYBE SOME SOAP WILL GET IT THROUGH?!”

Before anyone objected Blue ran into the kitchen to retrieve the dish soap. Upon returning he dabbed some on Red’s wrist and started working it through. He was honestly relieved. Getting even more annoyed Edge decided that screaming would be a great choice, getting into an argument with Black as he returned and decided to pull on Red to leave. With a faint ‘pop’ his hand disconnected from his wrist and lodged itself tight. The room was quiet….

Everyone started either laughing (Stretch), screaming, crying, or both (Red). Edge was in full panic mode thinking he killed his brother, shaking him roughly as Red was screaming and cursing and crying. Papyrus and Blue were running around panicking with tears soaking their sockets, while Stretch sat there amused. Slim and Sans were quiet until Black started smacking Slim for once again being a ‘worthless mutt’.

“i’m going to fucking die! i lose my god damn hand and i’m fucking dead!!”

“guys…”

“BROTHER!! I SHALL USE ALL MY ABILITIES TO KEEP YOUR LIFE FROM SLIPPING INTO DUST STAY WITH ME!!”

“guys…”

“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE NOW DAMN MUTT!”

“i’m sorry m'lord!”

“will everyone just shut up!!” They all stopped and stared at Sans, who quickly got up, pulled Red’s hand out, reattached it and quickly pulled his own off before putting it back. He was not amused at the slightest, his annoyance filtering out from his face.

“did everyone forget we’re fucking skeletons!?!?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon- "Grillby occasionally indulges in late-night meals after most of the mansion hosts have retired for the evenng. Sans lazes about and talks dirty to Grillby just to see if he could get a little snack for himself, and Gaster barges into the room fretting about his precious boy is missing out on his rest, he's worked so hard, the poor thing. In reality, Gaster just takes Sans to his own master bedroom and gives him a few light munchies and ravishes his body with kisses and massages."
> 
> spoopy- "YES
> 
> Or better yet…
> 
> Grillby and Gaster both have Sans
> 
> and the next night they both have Papyrus
> 
> and occasionally they’ll have both the bros at the same time
> 
> they get the bros to put on a little show for them, then take turns spoiling them and making them feel good
> 
> and wow, touching them and seeing the bros be sexy with each other makes Grillby and Gaster wanna get busy too
> 
> Nothing like four hot monsters getting their rocks off in one big lavish bedroom
> 
> ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt that was given to spoopy-gaster on Tumblr, and I COULDN'T SAY NO TO DOING IT! You can find the original prompt and the short here: https://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/post/158886237254/grillby-occasionally-indulges-in-late-night-meals

Finishing the last of his duties for the day Grillby removes a platter from the fridge, lavished with all sorts of meats, cheeses, and fruits. He had put a lot more love and attention into this particular platter. It was for his three favorite hosts after all.

Gliding up the stairwell he stops off at each of the skeleton brothers rooms to find that both have already left, such as good boys should. Pleased he continues to the eldest skeletons room, pleasured moans filtering through the cracked doorway. He gave a gentle tap tap with his knuckles before the door is pulled back to reveal the oldest giving him a unique smile and wink.

“grillby’s here.”

His sockets flew to the platter as the flame elemental entered the room, knowing fully well what was on it before they focused back to the bed. Oh the sight before him sent shivers down his spine, seeing his father’s drunken expression over a drunker from lust Papyrus, those fingers grazing slowly over those ribs. He climbed onto the bed and got comfortable as he eagerly waited.

“Grillby! Glad to have you with us. I’m sorry to say I got a little too impatient while we were waiting so I helped myself. I do hope you don’t mind with my choosing first tonight.”  
“Perfectly alright. I do take joy in being able to fault that calm and collected look Sans likes to give us.” He grinned as he set their nourishment down on the bedside before ghosting over to Sans who practically started purring with the sensation of having him close. Neither would admit it, but they rather liked the days they got to play together over playing with the other two. Not that they didn’t love them. Gods they did so much. It was hard to not have favorites though playtime was special for them in different ways.

Gaster smiled. He loved watching that expression of his eldest come undone, and what better way than to simply watch. His eye lights traveled from his dearest friend to his boy before moving to his youngest, dear sweet Papyrus, in his arms. The small “nyehs” and whimpers from his fingers alone were sending such exquisite tings of pleasure around his soul. He LOVED and CRAVED for those sounds.

“Now then, before we get started, do either of you good boys want anything to nibble on? We want to make sure you’re nice and sustained during play time. Remember that we won’t be stopping to enjoy it until after we’re done.”

“i’m good.”

“I-I’m thirsty father.”

Papyrus was squirming in the doctor’s lap at the loss of those boney fingers rubbing against him, but the need to quench his thirst spoke up over that it. Gaster nodded as he took a few pieces of the melon from the tray with his magic. They landed into his outstretched hand before plucking a piece and feeding it to his son who suckled the fruit’s juices before eating it.

“Such a good boy Papyrus. Make sure you clean up as well, we don’t want anything sticky left over do we?” He was practically melting watching his tongue wrap around his phalanges.

“No f-father.”

Grillby by this point had crawled up behind Sans. One hand was rubbing gently at his cheek while the other was teasingly brushing his fingertips down his arm. Sans was nuzzling his hand allowing his sockets to fall half-lidded, his face blushing his cyan magic at watching his bro and dad. His face lite up further as Grillby brushed his heated breath along the tip of his spine.

“Good good. Now, shall we get started?”


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mommybrown1 asked: Can you do a Edgeberry where blueberry is Dom. There isn't very much of those. If not that is fine.
> 
> I AM SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! This was actually harder for me to do than I thought. It’s hard for me to write this as a dom, realizing this after you sent me this request. ^^; AND YOU’RE RIGHT! There is just not enough Dom Berry! Hope this is to your liking hun!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!  
> Contains: EDGEBERRY, DOM Berry, SUB Edge, BDSM (being tied up and the fact it’s leading into further motions)  
> Words: 879
> 
> Summary: It’s Blue’s birthday, and his boyfriend Edge wanted to give him something special. What could be better than being together with him, the Great and Terrible Papyrus? What was meant as a sweet gesture could be turned dramatically against him as he discovers a side of Blue he thought he’d never see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I do take requests, and some of those will contain TRIGGERS for certain people. I will give a warning in the notes for each story, but please check the notes before reading each chapter.
> 
> http://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/

Blue bolted down the stairs, pure excitement shining brightly from his eye sockets. There wasn’t just the usual single star. No, there were multiple, like the star had exploded into 4 or 5 smaller ones. When he was like this, there was no stopping the little fireball.

“PAPYRUS! BROTHER! I’M LEAVING DON’T WAIT UP FOR ME!”

Stretch was sitting lazily on their couch, watching him intently before rolling his sockets and giving a half-hearted chuckle. He got up to stretch (heh) and smiled when his spine cracked and popped. Blue had practically thrown himself into their entryway to get his boots on. “just be careful over there. i’m not going with you, so keep an eye out for other monsters until you get to their place.”

“I KNOOOOW PAPPY! GEEZE I TURN A YEAR OLDER AND STILL GET TREATED LIKE A BABY BONES!”

“not true bro. i’ll always worry about you. i’m letting you date edge right? i trust you can handle yourself around him.”

Stretch kisses Blue’s brow before receiving a rib crushing hug from the ball of energy. They’re thrown back a bit as he laughs and returns the embrace. “i’ll see you tomorrow. we’ll celebrate when you get back with edge. happy birthday, bro.”

“MWEHEHEHEH! YOU TO BROTHER! THANK YOU!”

He sprinted out of the house and towards the woods, where the portal for universal traveling was. It was at least a 5-minute jog and soon he was able to spot it. All he had to do was set his mind to which universe he wanted to go to and it would take him. They knew it was safe for 4 of the portals, but for any others, they had no idea and decided to use it for the ones they knew of. Easy right?

Diving through and rolling on the ground he got back up with ease and continued running. Getting close to their Fell counterparts home he spotted Red walking towards him. With a flick of the wrist towards the house, he winked.

“enjoy yer gift squirt!” A deep laugh rumbled as he continued his lazy trek the way Blue came.

Edge must have done something amazing and he squee’d to himself as he ran up the porch and through the front door. Since Red had recently left he was good about having the door left unlocked for him, even though they were very strict about leaving it that way for long. Their universe was much different than his own after all.

“EDGE! I’M HERE! MWEHEH!”

He checked the first level of the house, not able to find the edgy version of his brother before climbing the stairs two at a time to the second floor. His smile was radiating with his excitement as he knocked on Edge’s door. A muffled noise was heard from the other side and he cautiously opened it, his stance ready to summon a bone attack at any moment. What awaited him was not what he expected as his sockets grew.

Edge was on the bed. Naked. His arms were folded and strapped to his back while his legs were spread eagle also strapped where they folded under him in a kneeling sitting fashion. A spreader bar was attached to his ankles. If this wasn’t enough to send someone like Blue over the brink there was one more surprise. Entering the room Blue found a note on Edge’s pelvis, a bright red emitting from under the paper. Reaching and grabbing the note left the taller gasping, the soft flutter of the paper gentle on his now exposed cock. He would have said more if not for the bright blue ball gag. Blushing, Blue read the note:

BLUE, UPON REALIZING THAT YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS DRAWING NEAR, I FEEL THAT OUR… RELATIONSHIP HAS GROWN TO WHERE I CAN TRUST YOU. NOT THAT I DID NOT BEFORE, BUT IN SUCH A WAY THAT YOU DESERVE A CHANCE TO USE ME AS I HAVE YOU DURING OUR INTIMATE TIMES TOGETHER. YOUR SKILLS HAVE GROWN MASSIVELY DURING OUR PLAY AND I WISH TO GIVE YOU AN OPPORTUNITY TO SHOW ME WHAT YOU KNOW AND HAVE LEARNED. I’M READY WHEN YOU ARE. EDGE

Edge realized one thing as Blue finished reading. It was something that, as arousing as it was to watch, frightened him. The smaller skeleton seemed to… change. His never-ending sweetness died away, that constant aura of energy slowed to that of a dark crawl (as if being put into a reserve), and his face: sockets formed a haze around them as his smile crept into one of a sinister prowler. When he made eye contact with him he stiffened, his relaxed demeanor gone. Dear Asgore, what had he unleashed?

“Safe word’s popsicle. Are you comfortable? Anything hurt?”

He tapped his claw on his ulna once with a pause then twice to answer both questions. At least he was still with him for the moment. Blue turned away and walked towards the door, pushing it so that it slowly closed. If you were standing out in the hallway you would have seen the gleam in his eye as he turned his head back to you. A gleam that told you that you better fucking leave.


	10. BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, on March 27th the high school where my youngest sister and only brother go to had a bomb threat. When I was in school this happened on occasion but we were never removed from the school. This time not only were they taken off campus but they also left with hands over their heads by armed forces and police. It was a very very scary time and when my mom got home with them I could do nothing but embrace both of them and cry.
> 
> This isn't as drastic as a bomb threat, but it reminded me of how angry Sans might get if he knew something was wrong with Papyrus and there was nothing he could do aside from everything he was able to do.
> 
> Words: 938  
> Contains: UnderTale Classic Cast, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus Lost, Sans Brotherly Worry and Anger, Undyne Regret and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I do take requests, and some of those will contain TRIGGERS for certain people. I will give a warning in the notes for each story, but please check the notes before reading each chapter.
> 
> http://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/

“papyrus, pick up the phone! fucking pick up!”

His bones were rattling. Sweat was pouring off his brow and he wiped it with the sleeve of his hoodie. He was pacing the inside of their home the surface light streaming through the living room windows as he continued swearing into the phone until it reached his brother's voicemail the umpteenth time. He screamed at the device and threw it against the wall where it shattered.

“SANS! You’re not helping anything! Sit your bony ass down and calm the fuck down!”

Quick to turn on his heels he marched right into Undyne’s face. His twisted into a snarl that had Undyne growling angrily back while pressing her body forward. His voice was quiet, cold, and threatening. “you, of all monsters, do NOT get to tell me to CALM. DOWN.”

“You wouldn’t do anything that I don’t deserve right now, and you’ll have your chance later because I fucking deserve anything you want to do, but right now this is not helping this situation and I ORDER you to STAND. DOWN. SANS!”

You could feel the crackle of magic in the room. The threat that each monsters magic carried as they stared the other down, eyes hard pressed and fangs present. It wasn’t until Alphys took Undyne’s hand and started leading her to the kitchen that Toriel appeared next to Sans, resting her paw on his shoulder. He was shaking, his left eye flamed with magic, his hands at his side balled into fists. She turned him toward her and tilted his head up at her. She pulled him close and embraced the small skeleton, gently rubbing circles along his upper spine to attempt to calm him. 

“Sans, we will find him.”

“it’s been days tori. it was only supposed to take a few hours. why haven’t they found him yet? why did he agree to do it? how could Undyne ask him to do it?”

“Because she knew he could handle it. Because she has every inch of trust that he would be fine. She didn’t know that it would tear and he’d fall that fast. And you know that she was out there for hours as soon as she hit the ground, running to where she estimated he fell looking for him. She would do anything if it meant he was home safe.”

“Sans...”

He and Toriel turned to find Undyne in the kitchen doorway, Frisk, and Alphys behind her. She was looking down at the floor, her left hand over the higher half of her right arm. “I hope you know I would never, ever have Papyrus do anything if I felt like he couldn’t handle it, right? You know I would never…” She clamped her eyes shut, turning her head to the side, not daring to hide the tears that formed and began to fall. “He’s my best friend and like a brother to me. I could never intentionally hurt him.”

The phone rang.

Step step step step step, turn, Step step step step step, turn. He couldn’t take it anymore. When they got the call that they found his brother Sans demanded to know where he was. He instantly teleported to the base of Mt. Ebbott, but on the OPPOSITE SIDE of where he and Undyne were supposed to land and meet up. How in the world did he end up on the other side from where he fell?

There were rescue workers around him, talking excitedly that Papyrus was found and they were bringing him back safely. He would have been flown to a hospital but the young and energetic monster wouldn’t have it saying he was perfectly fine and would rather walk to their station. That’s when they decided to call Sans cell and inform him.

“NYEHEHEHEH! AND THAT’S THE TIME THAT I GOT LOST IN WATERFALL!”

Sans stopped dead, head jolting in the direction of Paps voice. He was just coming into view, the team that found him walking and laughing with him, his clothing torn and dirty from being out in the wilderness for so long. He was laughing along with them, that giant smile adorning his skull like he didn’t have a care in the world.

His smile died away when they got close enough and he noticed Sans. The humans and monsters around him exchanged glances before moving ahead of the skeleton, branching off into different directions feeling awkward, the happiness slowly drifting away and almost gone by the time Papyrus made it to the edge of the clearing. Sans had walked halfway and was in the middle. Everyone was watching. Was he angry? Why was he just standing there?

Crying. Papyrus looked up to his older brother crying. His sockets were filling with cyan tears as he brought his arms up to try and push them away. It was no use and all he could do was stand there bawling like a child. In a few stridden steps Paps was on his knees clinging to his brother tightly, his own orange tears falling and soaking into Sans hoodie. Relief washed over everyone there as they turned to continue their duties while trying to give the brothers some sort of privacy.

After a few minutes, they broke away and smiled at one another. No words were needed. They were happy and thankful that everything was okay. They checked in with the medical team once more, making sure everything was fine for them to leave before Sans turned to his brother.

“heh, you know this means i’m never letting you skydive again right?”

“THAT IS PERFECTLY FINE BY ME BROTHER.”


	11. SORIEL- WEDDING NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a sexy picture done by mellednsfw on tumblr. She did soriel (UT!SansxUT!Toriel). I had what could be counted as a request for some weddning night play and I honestly wasn’t going to do it because it was for if the requestor won my raffle but then I saw melle's work and it’s like I was supposed to do this!! SO I DID HAHAHA
> 
> COUNT: 318  
> SORIEL (UT! SANS, UT! TORIEL), PRAISING KINK, MAGICAL DILDO, ECTO VAGINA, MARRIED
> 
> https://mellednsfw.tumblr.com/ <\--- artist  
> https://hinatachan360.tumblr.com/ <\------ raffle requestor  
> https://mellednsfw.tumblr.com/post/159923938707/heres-the-pegging-piece-i-streamed-took-me  
> 

“tori. tori don’t stop.”

“As you wish my love,” the gentle dom whispered to the withering skeleton grasping at her arms. He needed that firm ground to stay in their reality as she kindly plowed her strap on into her new husband. Watching him curl and fall apart under her gave her such a high she couldn’t experience with anyone before, not even her ex. It drove her crazy.

“i’m so close tori, so close please please tori.” He was babbling, his ecto flesh clenching around the dildo, sending moans escaping from her throat. The magic-infused toy not only was thrusting into Sans but into her as well, a double penetration strap-on, while the magic allowed her to feel his pulsing walls throb as she stretched him wide. It was heavenly.

“You’re doing so well Sans. Go ahead. I want to feel your beautiful pussy tighten as you climax.” She nuzzled against his skull, their sweat mixing as his body rattled harshly against her. “You’re so wonderful my darling. You’re perfect for me in every way. Don’t hold back.”

“t-tori!!!”

Sans’ spine arched off her stomach, his head burying itself between her breasts as his climax hit hard. His cry caused her to thrust up into slower but deeper motions, his walls clamped hard around the toy. A couple more and she cried out, coming as well, before falling backward onto the hotel bed. Sans was on top of her which allowed their breathing to sync and even out enough to let him bring a hand to her cheek. “how did I get so damn lucky?”

“The same way I did my sweet sugar skull.” She pulled him up enough to nuzzle the back of his neck, keeping the dildo buried deep, before licking his vertebrae, sending shivers down his spine. She growled softly as she wrapped her hands around his femurs.

“We’re not done yet my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIRTHDAY/FOLLOWER RAFFLE TIME!!
> 
> So, with my 31st birthday close upon me as well as recently reaching 50+ followers for my art and writing blog I will be holding a raffle! There will be 5 spots available. You will have up to 3 (THREE) chances to qualify for a spot.
> 
> You must:
> 
> 1) FOLLOW MY ART BLOG  
> 2) REBLOG THIS POST  
> 3) SEND ME AN ASK OR SUBMIT ART OF YOUR FAVORITE SHIPPING NO MATTER THE FANDOM. Please mark it as RAFFLE
> 
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/post/159924726592/birthdayfollower-raffle-time
> 
> Thank you and I hope everyone continues to enjoy my work!


	12. SOULING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honeymustard pairing, Red gets pregnant and Stretch doesn't know what to do, so he pushes everyone away because he's scared. It takes talking to someone he wasn't expecting to be of help to knock some sense into his skull.
> 
> Word Count: 1,259
> 
> ((I know this is over the 1,000 count for it to be called a drabble, but whatevs I do what I want XD))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Souling" is based off a picture that Canadian_BuckBeaver showed me on tumblr, and I was only supposed to write an outline for it buuuuuuuuuuut I lost track of only writing an outline and it turned into a short. I claim her as co-author because she not only showed me the picture but also helped idea it to life. Also..... I KNOW HOW TO POST PICTURES ON HERE NOW YAYAY!! XD
> 
> Picture can be seen in the end chapter notes. It was drawn by **ccorvuss** on tumblr: https://ccorvuss.tumblr.com/post/160325203991

It shouldn’t have happened, but it did. They shouldn’t have fucked around, but they did. He should have known better, but he did it anyway. Now here was Red, shirt up, staring down at the floor trying not to make eye contact. What the fuck were they supposed to do now?

“i want to keep it.”

“do whatever the hell you want. i want nothing to do with it.”

He acted like he didn’t give a shit, avoiding Red at every turn, at every meal, at every get together their brothers had. Sans tried to reason with him that it was bullshit for him to keep ignoring Red like this and that if he claimed to love him as much as he said before then he needed to step up. Stretch only shrugged and took another drag from his cigarette, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Blue and Edge even tried their hand in convincing the un-caring skeleton to at least talk to Red, but he got into a fight with the fell version of himself and pushed away his brother, wincing slightly when he heard his cries and his name from across the yard and towards the forest. Neither of them followed him, which he was glad.

After walking for what seemed like an hour or so he came across Papyrus. He was humming to himself, calibrating a new puzzle, and would exclaim excitedly when something would connect correctly. He acted as though he didn’t notice Stretch, who flopped onto a stump to walk his alternate move around.

“SO MY LAZY VERSION OF MYSELF, YOU SEEMED TO BE TROUBLED.”

“pretty sure you know what’s going on.”

“AHH YES, THAT SITUATION WITH RED; MY BROTHER TOLD ME HE TRIED DISCUSSING IT WITH YOU AND YOU ANGERLY WALKED AWAY.”

“don’t want to talk about it.”

“AND THAT IS FINE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WON’T BOTHER YOU FURTHER CONCERNING THIS TOPIC! I’M NOT FOR GETTING INTO THE PRIVATE AFFAIRS OF OTHER MONSTERS.”

The topic was quickly changed to one of why he couldn’t get a cog inserted into its proper place. He got frustrated and started ‘NYEH’ing around the puzzle, making Stretch chuckle more to himself than out loud. Any noise he did make was quiet enough for the other not to hear. 10 minutes or so goes by and nothing was working, so Stretch got up to glance at the problem.

“you know, if you move that mechanism there you can rotate the pulley to the corner and adjust that larger cog over to completely rule out the need for this one.”

“MY STARS YOU’RE RIGHT! HERE HERE HELP ME MOVE EVERYTHING!”

Several moments later and the puzzles mechanics are up and running, Papyrus’ smile larger than Stretch had ever seen it, though it reminded him of his brothers. They sat back down on the stumps and wiped the sweat from their brows. The slow churn of the puzzle, combined with the hushed calm of the forest, made for a relaxing spot. It was nice not to think of things currently happening at home.

“You know, Blue shared some wonderful news with me the other day. Something along the lines of wanting to try for a souling of his own with Edge,” Stretch only stared at the snow-covered ground his gaze hardening as Papyrus continued, “Though he did express concern. They’re honestly both scared, even though they are just as amazing as I, the Great Papyrus, and grew up learning from their amazing older brothers.”

“Fear is a dangerous emotion to have, just like anger, but they can both teach us that there are things we need to work on within ourselves. We can get angry for not being as strong as we want to be and scared that we’re not strong enough to protect. They fall hand in hand with each other, which is why we must balance them in ways equal to happiness and sadness. It’s okay to be scared for the future, and angry at the past, as long as we learn from the past to ease the future.”

He silently stood then walked to his puzzle to examine things one last time, turning to look at the frowning skeleton, “I BELIEVE IN THEM THAT THEY CAN OVERCOME THEIR FEAR, AS I DO WITH MY OTHER FRIENDS!” He winked and started walking towards the house, whistling.

~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus had arrived back home in time to prepare supper, glancing out the window into their backward every now and again. The clock was ticking slowly even though 2 hours had gone by before he noticed Stretch walking through the yard. He smiled and kept to himself when the lanky version of his brother walked in as Red walked in from the living room. He was heading out back to get a smoke, lighting the cancer stick on his way out. Within seconds of seeing him Stretch crossed the room and grabbed Red’s wrist, “put it out red.”

“heh, and what are you going to do if i don’t? going to walk out on me? thought you didn’t give two shits what i did.”

“put. it. out.”

Red pressed his face into Stretch’s, their nose cavities touching, “make. me.”

Papyrus glanced over his shoulder, Stretch’s magic flared brightly in his left socket. Red held the cigarette in his right hand, index finger up in flipping the taller one off, while his left hand rested carefully on his swollen belly. His ecto flesh formed overnight, quick to encase the souling protectively. He watched his doppelganger reach up and in a fit of panic he twisted around to find Stretch put the smoking stick out with his fingers. Red just looked at him cautiously.

“i fucked up, red. taking care of my brother, raising him, that’s one thing. he was a toddler when we left that place. this… will be a damn newborn. scared is nothing compared to how i really feel, and i should have talked to you. i really fucked up and understand if you don’t want me around.”

*CRACK*

Blue, Edge, and Sans came rushing from around the house and ended in the doorway separating the living room from the kitchen. Red’s hand stung like a bitch. Tears welled in his sockets as he angrily watched the father of his child’s reaction, his expression dark. The other just stood there, eye lights pinpricks that stared off into nothing. He was shocked, his skull already showing signs from the smack. He deserved it, and more, but he was expecting it from Edge, not the shorter fell skeleton.

“you asshole! do you honestly think i’m not scared shitless either?! i was in the same fucking boat as you! i raised my brother on my own, working myself to the bone to make sure he had the childhood i couldn’t! and now look at me! i’m carrying a kid, your fucking kid! i know nothing about raising a baby and yet here i am growing one right now!” He pulled on the orange hoodie and embraced Stretch, the tears sliding down his cheekbones as he buried his face into the smokey smelling fabric, “if i didn’t want you around i would have told you to fuck off. you idiot…”

Sans walked into the room and up to Papyrus, hugging him tightly before turning back to the others. “heh, i have a feeling you had something to do with this bro.”

“Neyehehe, no brother, I had nothing to do with Stretch coming back. I certainly didn’t tell him what you told me, no siree.”

“of course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	13. YOU WANT NUTS WITH THAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the au from altadoodler on tumblr, Gaster arrives home to a delightful treat from his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only take partial credit for this and blame the rest of it on @ez-bb . Fuck we come up with some crazy prompts xDD
> 
> Word Count: 500 ((woohoo!!))

“heya bro. welcome home.”

“Sans, what are you doing?”

“ya know, just cooling myself off, thought you might like a treat too.”

Gaster stood in the doorway to their shared room, the larger lower bed occupied by Sans. He was naked, sucking on a grape popsicle. Gaster shivered from watching him tongue the frozen treat, forcing his eyes to roam down his body, staggering for just the briefest of moments when he got to his groin. Sans’ balls sat in a dish of pistachio nice cream, chocolate syrup and whipped topping drizzled over them and his erected cock.

He dragged the popsicle across his mouth, “don’t worry, nobodies home,” he shook a bottle with a smirk. “you want nuts with that?”

He dropped his coat, his briefcase, and sent his shoes flying as he dove at Sans with a speed that even surprised the larger man skeleton, engulfing his balls in his mouth and sucking. That tongue of his wrapped skillfully around each ball and his dick, pleased moans escaping.

“aahhh b-bro, slow down. i m-might blow my sundae if you don-” He yelped, getting flipped over with his ass in the air. The sound of spraying was faintly heard before his body shivered. Did Gaster seriously just…

“Bon appetite brother.”

“holy fuck g…”

Gaster savored every lick as he dipped his tongue into Sans’ ass. He tasted delicious, the whipped cream running down his crack, though not so much as the way he moaned out his name, pushing himself to try and get him in deeper. His pleasure was the definition of music to Gaster’s ear holes.

“Scream for me, Sans. I want to taste your sticky syrup.”

Not waiting he backed up, confusing Sans to wear he leaned back to look for him. He jumped high enough to slam his head on the underside of the bunk beds, Gaster appearing under him and between his legs. “fucking hell gaster, what are you fucking doING?!”

The underside of his shaft was suckled, Gaster nipping and playing with him as his hands were wrapped around his thighs. Never slowing down Gaster took him in his mouth, bopping and teasing his dear brother. He was offered his ‘treat’ and he damn well was going to get it however he wanted it.

“g-gaster! f-fuuuuck keep going, don’t stop bro don’t stop… hnng!”

He tried thrusting forward into that wonderful mouth, only to be denied by his taller brother. He was becoming a withering mess, drooling and teary eyed as he leaned over Gaster, trying to press further in. The moment his thighs were released he sharply bucked his hips and, after a few hard thrusts screamed. His ‘syrup’ collected in Gaster’s mouth with delighted groans milking him dry.

He pushed himself up, looking down at Gaster’s face, a lopsided grin plastered to his face with cum and drool dribbling out of both corners, “did *huff* you enjoy it *huff* bro?”

“Best I’ve had in a long time.”

“heh, glad you enjoyed it.”


	14. If You Love Me Let Me Go- discussed different ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch has had trouble sleeping only to realize Blue had been 'helping' him. He couldn't take the thought of corrupting his innocent brother that he makes too rash a decision.
> 
> *WARNING*
> 
> RAPE MENTIONED, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo panty and I were discussing her story "Salty Honey" and about what the ending might go like. I gave a suggestion and, though she isn't using it fully, will be using some for the next chapter. I loved it so much myself that I needed to get the idea out here.
> 
> You can find her story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11963478/chapters/27052599

"He searched the entire house top to bottom. 

But he wasn't there. 

Papy was gone."

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of rushing water was all that drummed through his skull, the pressure of it shooting past his soaked sneakers as he stood silently staring at the cavern ceiling. Pieces of the piles of the garbage around him fell weakened by his outrage of himself as he shot beam after beam from his blasters until his magic was near nothing. His eye lights out, body frozen in place, orange streaks dried on his face: It hadn't been a dream. It was everything but a dream. He had really done it. He fucked his brother in his drunken state, those moans and cries for his "Papy" now returning full force that it damn near slammed him back from the edge. It was all he ever wanted, but not like this.

He'd been dreaming for the last month or so, images so vivid and life like that he'd wake to feel refreshed and the best he had been in so long. Fighting the kid and dealing with the resets, keeping himself from Sans, it was all he could do to keep his true feelings from being found out. It was pulling him down, but those dreams. Feeling that hotness on him, hearing Sans as he mewled and cried out for him to let him taste and take him, the way he'd allow his big brother to thrust into that heat over and over again. It was too much. He took it too far. He should never be forgiven.

**"P-papy?"**

He only registered that the smaller was there from his name whispered behind him. Then the movement through the water. It would disappear as Sans reached land only to return. It was so faint like he was cautiously moving towards him like he was afraid. Papyrus finally turned to stare as fresh magic fell from his hollow sockets, "there is nothing i can do sans..."

**"Papy, please. P-please come away f-from the ed-"**

"and do what? beg forever for forgiveness? plead with you to go back like i didn't rape you in my own bed?"

He was fully turned, his back to the continuous black hole, the water urging him to allow himself to weaken his legs to be swept away. The rapids seemed to press harder the longer he stood there, his resolve crumbling brick by brick as he hollowly laughed. Sans grimaced as he heard that broken laugh from the monster he loved more in this world than anything, or anyone, else.

"it's not like you'll even remember! it's all going to reset, yet i'll carry the weight of hurting you! of taking your innocence!"

**"YOU DID NO SUCH THING! I WANTED IT AS MUCH, IF NOT MORE!"** Magic bubbled around the edges of his sockets, pooling quickly to start falling as Sans kept inching closer to the taller one, **"I HAVE DONE SO MANY UNSPEAKABLE THINGS PAPY! IF ANYONE HAS HURT ANYONE, IT WAS ME, THE UNMAGNIFICENT SANS, HURTING YOU! I WAS DRUGGING YOUR TEA, DOING HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU AS YOU SLEPT! IF ANYONE DESERVES TO FALL IT'S ME!"**

Papyrus's cigarette fell from his mouth. For the briefest of moments he was staring at Sans, his blue starry eye lights blurred from crying, the next he was staring at the ceiling again. He felt weightless. Water rushed past him toward their shared destination as it roared past but slow enough to watch the crystals match the ones in the 'sky'. He wasn't going to make it back from this, his magic used up from lashing out and abusing the area, and there was no way he could teleport.

_heh, this is how i go this time... regretting everything_

Warmth hugged around him as blue betrayed his vision, both their magics mixed as their tears left them as they fell. Sans and Papyrus sharing one last look before they kissed and the darkness overtook them. It wasn't long until bones splintered, cracked and snapped as the vortex tore them apart. Brown hair shifted as cold eyes watched from the edge, having seen Sans jump after that pathetic brother of his.

"Sickening."

 

***RESET***


	15. Take These Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I saw your post on your main. Terribly sorry that you're so sick. When you get to feeling better would you mind writing a bit of fluff? Noticed you're into male preg and thought it'll be cute to see some cherryberry sweet moment with cherry being the one pregnant and berry comes home to cherry being angry about being pregnant so berry loves and soothes his mate. Thank you and get to feeling better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my tumblr: Awww anon, thank you so much for your ask and prompt! Freaking sweetie! I’m feeling and doing much much better, just had a case of brain farts and fat fingers when writing this up xD It took me all day but I think it’s perfect for getting me back into the writing swing!
> 
> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!! MENTION OF SELF HATING, M!PREG, ANXIETY, TRIGGERED EPISODE
> 
> I seriously wanted this to be just a quick drabble, but it was such a good idea it turned into over 1,000 words! Also, I blame @mercy-run for the way Cherry talks, because I love it and it was a challenge!

When Berry met their alternates, he was not expecting to fall head over heels for the one most like his brother.

Finding the Fell universe was by complete accident: His brother, dubbed Honey by the other AU's, was hiding when there was a giant explosion that shook their house and caused Berry to fall right onto his tailbone from his stool in the kitchen. Not wasting any time he darted outside to find smoke rising from behind their house and by the time he had run around to the locked door Honey burst from it coughing and hacking like he had lungs.

Then two others followed him out.

The rest became history as Cherry and Edge found that they had the chance for a better life, one without death and meaningless dust-shed, and just like Honey and Edge completed each other Cherry completed him. There was something about falling in love with a different version of himself that Berry couldn't put his phalange on and after three years it was Cherry who popped the question. They were taking a walk on one of Snowdin's warmer days through town, stopping randomly at shops and visiting Muffet's for a quick hello before ending up towards the end of town towards Waterfall, and their surprise date.

The thing about any Sans you meet, any AU, any timeline, any life, is that they all love the stars. Berry had shown Cherry a tunnel shortly after their arrival that led to the most stunning and breathtaking cave Cherry had ever seen, and it was here he expressed himself and his love for Berry only to ask him to be his forever. They ended up soul bound right there in the cave neither containing themselves or their love.

Which now leads up to our current situation.

Cherry was honestly never good at hiding his emotions, especially while trying to keep them hidden in their bond, and it had Berry ending his training session early with Alphys to run home. He sent waves of calming magic to his mate that was returned quickly with pings of worry and anger. This would not do for the mate of the Sansational Sans!

Their brothers not being home when he arrived, he took the stairs two at a time and darted for his room. When he noticed the room empty, he turned to leave, but not before he heard faint gasps coming from their closet. Cherry must have been having one of his panic attacks...

"Cherry?"

Why did he not hear Berry sit against the door? Hell, he didn't even hear Berry dart into the house let alone into the bedroom, so when did...? Fuck, it doesn't matter. He's going to end up worrying his mate and their brothers if he didn't get his shit under control. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe IT WASN'T WORKING!!

"Cherry, can I open the door? Please?" The quiet in his voice told him that Berry knew and was trying to stay calm for his sake.

"s-sure sweeth-heart..." There was no hiding anything now.

Berry didn't need their bond to tell there was something really bothering his mate: Red magic was spilling down his skull, and his eye-lights were dilated enough that if they were white, he might have missed them darting around. He hadn't had this bad of an attack in multiple months, so it must have been a horrible trigger. Raising his hands to just over Cherry's knees, Berry waited to see if the other was okay to be touched. Cherry's head nodding quickly was his only cue before letting his ungloved hands gently fall to cover them.

Holyfuckhowwashegoingtoexplainthistohimtheyhadn'tevenbeenbondedaweekandnowhewasfuckingeverything-

"Cherry. Hon. Follow me..."

He started breathing, Cherry's eye-lights focusing on the rise and fall of his ribs, and soon he was matching the pace with his own. It took several minutes, but he eventually calmed down enough to have Berry snuggle close to his side, wrapping his arms around his shaking frame to bring his head to rest on the smaller skeleton's shoulder. Heh. He was supposed to be the protector, Mr. Big Bad Papa here to protect his mate and loved ones from any and all harm and here he was having a meltdown.

"Strength comes in so many forms: from getting up in the morning, to completing a single job or multiple, to smiling and crying. It doesn't matter the reasons. What matters is that knowing that you're okay. I'm here for you, you're safe, we're in our room, I'm not ever leaving you. I love you so much."

"y-yer wouldn't af-fter yer knew..."

Berry shook his head and hugged Cherry tighter, "Nothing will ever keep you from me, and we will be there for each other through everything. You're my boulder, Cherry."

"yer don't understand!"

Cherry pulled himself harshly from Berry's embrace, hating to leave the comfort, and standing. Berry tried to follow suit but it was difficult already with both of them in the tiny closet, but once Cherry left he was on his feet and behind him in seconds. The turmoil in their bond was stronger and fresh tears fell down Cherry's face.

"how am i supposed to protect yer when i'm too busy hiding like some, some, weakling?!"

"Why would you? You're one of the strongest mons-"

"because of this!"

He threw his shirt up, enough to reveal the smallest impression in the center of his soul: A white dot, tiny enough that, unless you were paying attention, would miss it. Cherry had crushed his sockets shut after he had his shirt up, expecting the worst, but nothing came for several seconds. Love, adoration, and happiness filled their bond before he was embraced. They stood that way for what felt like forever until Berry pulled back, the biggest smile Cherry had ever seen him wear plastered on his skull, "We're going to be fathers!"

"y-yer not angry?"

"WHY WOULD I BE?! CHERRY, THIS MEANS YOU'RE, BY FAR, THE STRONGEST OUT OF BOTH OF US!"

"how? that makes no-"

"NO, IT DOES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MAGIC IT TAKES TO GROW ANOTHER MONSTER, LET ALONE HAVE ENOUGH TO ALSO PROTECT THE SOULING AND THEMSELVES?? YOU WERE CHOSEN FOR THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE THE STRONGEST OUT OF BOTH OF US!"

Cherry stared at his grinning mate. Pieces finally fell into place, and the tears came again. Not out of pity or anger, but from acceptance and understanding. He started laughing, picking Berry up and spinning them around the room, before dropping onto the bed. He was going to be a father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this and other stories (and art!!) on my tumblr blog https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/ I love comments and talking to peeps! <33


	16. Heel Toe Heel Toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge breaks a heel while shopping for the first time in the big city, and he allows Stretch to accompany him!
> 
> Spicyhoney, sfw, WHAT ARE THOSE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From both my tumblrs!
> 
> nencheese asked: Ok, small drabble about Boss on the surface going shopping for new shoes for the first time!
> 
> Anonymous said to saturnartandstories: Can you write something about Edge and his heel breaking? Maybe Stretch going with him to help pick while Red fixes his heels at home?

“I CAN’T BELIEVE MY FIRST TIME SHOPPING FOR FOOTWEAR HAS TO BE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!”

“oh come on, i have fantastic taste. hell, some say i’m a little soulful nyehe.”

“I WILL END YOU IF YOU CONTINUE-”

“hey edgelord, what about these?”

“THOSE ARE THE LOWEST FORM OF FOOTWEAR EVER TO GRACE THESE SOCKETS! LIKE HELL I’D HEAR THEM!”

“what? just add some heels and-”

Edge hissed at his lazier counterpart, earning a hearty laugh from Stretch. They were at the mall looking for new shoes for Edge while Red was at home with Sans trying to fix his favorite pair of boots. They had been walking downtown when he took a daring step over a grate that not only “MOVED TO ENSLAVE MY FOOTWEAR” but snap the heel off in the process. He was sent tumbling to the ground, curses quickly following, and felt that screaming the gutter was the right way to go about the incident. It was only after Red calmed him down with promises to fix it that he jumped home, grabbed a pair of ankle boots, and returned so Edge had something to wear.

So much for a pleasant outing.

Finding nothing to his liking Edge left in a huff, Stretch following close behind still giggling from the last pair they saw. Something about Crocs hit his funny bone and every time they saw a pair he’d purposely point them out just to infuriate the other into a tizzy. He loved egging him on. It also didn’t help he was infatuated with him either.

Entering the last known shoe store they went directly to the back where they had a giant selection of bootwear, many of the designs much to Edge’s liking and style. He tried multiple pairs on, posing in front of the three-sided mirror to get a look at them from all directions, leaving Stretch to sit watching.

A couple pairs were easily picked as favorites, Edge smiling in agreeance the moment he stepped around in them, constantly going back to the two pairs to flaunt around in them. This left Stretch having to constantly change his sitting position to hide the magic forming in his pelvis. Having to watch his fell counterpart squatting, bending, and even folding his legs was driving him insane.

“You know, it’s considered impolite to stare Ashtrash.” Holy shit when did he get so close. Well, two can play this game. “it’s also considered a compliment to some, mcedgelord.”

The other felt his socket twitch, simply breathing in and rolling his breath out in nun too shocked annoyance. There was nobody else in the store, the clerk nowhere in sight, and Edge took this as his chance. He, rather harshly, kicked Stretch’s shin, earning a curse before seating the ball of his foot below the faintly glowing magic, earning a pleasant hiss from him.

“If you like what you see, Trashbag, show me.”

“heh, nobody likes a pushover, especially from some primadonna look-alike like yourself.”

This was how most of their chats played out, except there were a couple of crucial added elements than usual, and thankfully, Edge loved the cocky smile he was being given and the feeling of light touches of the honey stained lazy ass on his fibula. He was about to continue his movements when the door chime went off, indicating a customer’s entrance and the store clerk’s return.

“I BELIEVE THESE WILL BE SUFFICIENT ENOUGH FOR THE TIME BEING. GATHER THE OTHER BAGS.”

“sure, but hey edge, do me a solid would you?”

~~~~~~~~

“what do yer mean the glue’s not working?!”

“it’s not fucking working red! it’s sat for the last half an hour and it’s not staying!”

“MAYBE IF YOU USE MORE GLUE-”

“we do that and it’ll ruin the leather pea for brains!”

“call my brother that again red…”

“and what?! you gonna give me a bad time?!”

Red and Sans were arguing in the kitchen with Papyrus tending to dinner, Blue cleaning in the living room with Black and Slim relaxing on the couch. They had requested SwapFell’s help, as they both also wore leather, and neither could see anything that would fix the heel. It was a miracle in itself that Edge hadn’t broken anything on the way down from how the heel snapped.

To signal their arrival the door slammed open, the shorter skeletons getting eerily quiet. The house they all shared had a long hallway from the door to the living room. Sans could see Red holding his breath waiting for his brother to make his grand entrance. He must have been expecting some sort of thrashing and-

Edge glided into the room, completely straight-faced and collected, scarf flapping behind him as he strolled past Black, Slim, and Blue only to inspect the unfixable boot on the table. Papyrus stood slack-jawed at the stove as Sans couldn’t shake himself to look away, and Red started sweating bullets while also emitting some sort of sound at the back of his throat.

“BROTHER, CAN THEY BE FIXED?”

“n-i don’t think so.”

“FINE. I’VE FOUND A BETTER PAIR ANYWAY. STRETCH! BRING THE BAGS TO MY ROOM, IF YOU DON’T MIND, ONCE YOU GET YOUR SELF-CONTROL BACK.”

Stretch, still clutching everything, was down on his knees in a fit. Gasping, he’d go back to grabbing his sides in hysterics at everyone’s reactions, and that was of everyone he could see. Edge walked back out and to the stairs, noticing everyone’s eye-lights were gone and Blue was shaking where he stood, before entering climbing them and entering his room.

Bright. Pink. Heeled. Crocs.

Everyone lost their shit when the door clicked shut, Slim clutching his ribs laughing, Black hounding Stretch for answers and why he felt the need to mess with the taller’s fashion, Blue screaming into the kitchen to a crying Papyrus, and Sans shaking Red as he passed out from shock. This was going to be a long night and Edge loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this and other stories (and art!!) on my tumblr art blog https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/ I love comments and talking to peeps! <33


	17. Don't Make Me Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is ‘concerned’ about their brothers and Stretch wonders about them.
> 
> Ship: honeymustard (us!papyrus x uf!sans) with a hint of possible edgeberry (us!sans x uf!papyrus)  
> Contains: drinking, implied thoughts, self-hating, and praising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lacyazlin on tumblr asked: hmm I'm always bad with coming up with dabbles and sketches since often if I have an idea I do it myself. LOL hmmm so... how about a short about your otp meeting a sharing a drink at a bar right before closing time? just a bit of short conversation or whatever.
> 
> This is actually so so so so SO SO SO HARD for me because I don’t have an actual otp and I had to really sit down and think about this and holy shit I felt like I had to re-evaluate my life xD I did recently figure out my top 5 shippings though, so I’ll choose from one of them!

There was something about letting your guard down that really fucking sucked. You suddenly get blindsided by something you didn’t expect in the slightest, and then there’s the whole dealing with it thing. Thankfully, this was UnderSwap, so there were places he could go and ‘deal’ with it.

Muffet’s was always warm and inviting. Red never liked hanging out at the bar counter here like Stretch, so whenever he was visiting, they’d occupy the furthest booths and relax. This way he could discuss home and not get the pitied looks from the other monsters occupying Muffet’s time. There was only one monster he wanted to occupy anyway…

“-so blue decides to use the move edgelord taught him and sent the dummy flying right into alphys! i’d never seen her with such a look and couldn’t stand straight after it collided with her and she fell over!”

Stretch was in tears as he hugged his ribs laughing. This was a rare sight and Red was glad he was one of the few to see it. The tall, lazy version of his brother was very much like himself, lover of shitty puns and carrier of nightmares and secrets. Being the Judge of their respective worlds didn’t help the thoughts and memories that pledged them day and night, so Red ended up hitting it off with him. That’s not to say that Blue and Edge didn’t either.

“heh, sounds like it was pretty humerus. how steamed was she ta be ousted by ‘er cooking buddy?”

“surprisingly she got over the jolt and tackled blue into submission. she was pretty proud, not that i don’t blame her since he is pretty cool.”

“not as cool as mer bro though, since he taught him the move.”

“he might have taught him, but edgey wouldn’t have without blue though asking for his ‘expert assistance.” There was that cocky smirk again, that pain in the ass.

“fine fine fine, so they’re both complete badasses.”

“i’ll give ya that.”

They continued on for what seemed like hours, Red growing quieter as the night wore on. If Stretch noticed anything, he kept away from it as he always did, since neither of them liked talking about things personal. It was something Sans and Slim did as well. After their third or so drink Stretch leaned over the table with a look in his sockets with a cigarette hanging from his teeth.

Shit. Fucker had too much.

“what’s got you all silent? something going on back in fell?”

“naw. just thinking about our bros is all.” Good, steer it away. “they’ve gotten pretty damn close lately, what with boss training the pipsqueak and all. what would yer think ta something along the lines of them hooking up?”

Stretch’s eye-lights dimmed, deciding to lean back against the back of the booth. He took a long drag from the cancer stick, staying quiet for too long than Red would agree to like, before blowing the smoke into the bar air. “if i had to agree to anything, i guess i could give them my blessing. they are pretty good together, but i’m fucking telling you right now, red, if anything, and i mean ANYTHING, happens to blue i’m not holding anything back. that’s a promise i don’t mind making.”

“same ta ya. doubt little boy blue could do anything ta boss, but words are contracting in fell. he says anything and it hits boss the wrong way, well…”

The threat loomed and Stretch got the idea, nodding his skull in agreeance. Red sat back against his side of the booth, taking in the smooth weak burn of this universes whiskey when a curveball was thrown at him by the other.

“so where does that leave us?”

Course it doesn’t matter what the hell you’re drinking, it’ll always burn coughing and sputtering it in surprise. It even shot up Red’s spine and into his nasal cavity and he cursed, making Stretch smile before sliding him a glass of lukewarm water. Eye-lights strained Red glared at the orange hoodie clod, not realizing his SOUL was thumping.

“w-what about us?” Did he look nervous? He fucking hated how he stuttered when nervous. Play it cool play it cool… “just was thinking how well we fit together is all, not that I don’t mind us just hanging out if you don’t think the same and all. i’m not the pushy type.”

Shitshitshitshitshitshit

“heh. heheheh. hahahahahahaha!” Now it was Red’s turn to laugh the joint down. He threw himself onto the table top, Stretch looking on with curiosity, wondering if what he said was actually funny or not when the red magic leaking from Red’s sockets matched his laughter turned sobs. He slapped Stretch’s hand away when he tried to grab his shoulder.

“where do yer get off even asking me that?! how… why would yer even consider me enough ta even think of me like that?! i’m a sad sack of shit with enough baggage ta dust on! why…” his eye-lights lowered to the floor, “what do you even see in me?”

“Closing time boys.”

“mind a shortcut?”

Red didn’t get an answer out quick enough before he was pulled through the void and into Stretch’s room. They plopped onto his bed and Red found himself on his back, staring into that beautiful honey orange catching his gaze. He turned his head away to only have to guided back.

“you asked why. maybe because when we’re chilling i feel a peace i haven’t felt in a long time. i’m contented, and i can’t help but think how i’m so fucking lucky to have such a monster next to me. one that’s so cool in his own right, or as strong, or as stunning, and i think to myself how much i want you always by me, and how i’ll do anything to convince you it’s the truth.”

Fresh tears slid from his sockets, Red grabbing Stretch’s hoodie to bury his face. This motherfucking asshole had to come out and just say all this stuff, all while his guard was down, all while he was feeling good from their time together and he was comfortable. Fuck him and his goodie two shoe feelings.

“convince me,” he gasped as Stretch’s phalanges wasted no time in ghosting over his arm, his skull moving up against his, his warm breath tickling his neck as he sunk them back to his mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This wasn’t short. I don’t know how it got to be so long but I started writing and couldn’t stop AAAHHHHHH forgive me!! Also, i lied i added in a hint of one of my other 4 otp’s xDD))
> 
> I love comments! Come find me at saturnartandstories on tumblr!


	18. Candles Prequel- Personal Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i might kiss you.” Toriel why is my soul beating so fast?
> 
> “I might be bad at it.” Oh, my God, he wants to kiss me! What do I do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was minding my own business, working on one of my many things I need to finish, and I see this thing on Facebook for the movie “A Walk to Remember” and one of the scenes and it throws me for such a loop because it HARDCORE reminds me of what might have happened before “Birthday Candles” by the amazing @alicedragons on tumblr 18+, sorta like a prequel, because the movie is too much like her story so OF COURSE I had to write something.
> 
> I did take a scene from the movie, since they completely fit the awkward way I imagine Stretch and Edge would have acted and Stretch being a part of that stupid group of jerks and Edge being the one teased but it being Stretch who, well, I can’t spoil either story OR the movie now, can I?
> 
> SFW, spicyhoney, papcest, namecalling, kissing, realizing how much of an idiot Stretch can be, but it’s why Edge fell for him, FEELS

“ **EVERYTHING WAS PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP!** ”

“stop! edge please…”

Stretch reached and grabbed the other skeleton’s wrist in a quick attempt to stop him. The carpal bones creaked under the pressure, causing Edge to wince from the pain the death grip was forcing on him. It didn’t hurt near as much as what that lazy good for nothing said.

“please, you have to believe me. what i said, i didn’t mean a word of it! i would never-”

“ **‘-date such a high strung freak’ as myself?** ”

It was then that Edge turned back to face his swap counterpart, the one that had secretly stolen his soul in ways that he shouldn’t have allowed. Magic flowed from the corners of his eyes and he quickly brushed an arm across his face to dispel them, only for the liquefied magic to return and flow down his cheekbones. How could such a version of himself be so intolerable, yet he craved to have him near him at all times, and would beg to have him stay if it meant he would? How could this slob still meet his higher than naught standards and yet make his soul sing?

As Edge battled himself internally without yanking his wrist free, Stretch was trying to form something to say, anything, but every time he opened his jaw to try and explain, nothing came out. He ended up gawking at Edge like a bird, only to slowly pull his hand away to let it fall to his side. He looked defeated, that was until he moved up close to a suddenly surprised Edge’s space, causing him to trip over himself and back into the wall by the front door. The other spewed curses while trying to push him away, but Stretch was not having it and grabbed Edge’s skull with both hands. It trapped Edge’s arms and hands against the front of his rib cage and their eye-lights met.

“i’m a fool. an idiot for thinking i wanted anything that i had before with those jerks. if i want to be perfectly honest,” he leaned forward, closer, and whipped away one of the fresh escaping tears with his thumb, “i should have just told them to fuck off. i’m sorry…”

The silence was tense and thick, Edge’s harsh breathing from their struggle the only thing keeping Stretch’s mind from wandering to unpleasant thoughts. Things he imagined he might do if he couldn’t get the other to believe him.

“ **Do you really think that though?** ”

It was a question that was expected, and he chuckled, “you are high strung, and you’re anal as hell about a lot of things that shouldn’t matter, and you’re loud and can be overbearing-”

“ **YOU’RE GOING WHERE WITH THIS?** ”

“-but i wouldn’t give anything about you up if it meant i could be around you. after spending so much time with you i, hell i don’t know, it’s hard not to want to be near you. when you’re not close i feel uneasy. i get twitchy and i can’t sit still long enough to save my life.” Stretch sighed and stared hard at Edge, waiting for something, anything, and when he saw that carefully taken breath he smiled.

“i might kiss you.” Toriel why is my soul beating so fast?

“ **I might be bad at it.** ” **Oh, my God, he wants to kiss me! What do I do?!**

“heh, that’s not possible…” He placed a hand on Edge’s cheekbone and leaned forward, letting their teeth clack gently for just the briefest of moments. It felt right and he hummed into it before pulling away and watching Edge open his sockets to stare back. He looked so nervous still, but the way everything happened, and how he came to feel, he decided he couldn’t find a better time.

“edgelord… i love you.”

The smile faded from Edge’s face, sockets widening in slow coming panic, making Stretch laugh nervously from his nasal cavity, “umm, now would be the time you say something.”

Edge swallowed, the panic not leaving his face, “ **I told you not to fall in love with me.** ”

That wasn’t the answer Stretch expected, but all the same, he leaned forward to capture Edge’s mouth again in another kiss. This one lasted longer; Edge’s hands unclenching to run up his ribs and rest on his shoulders as Stretch’s body pressed even closer. Pulling away left them both feeling off like they were filled and suddenly deflated. Edge wanted to start questioning everything but felt a chaste kiss on his skull before Stretch laid their foreheads together, letting their breathing sync, and they stood in silence for what felt like forever.

“ **You’re an idiot,** ” the amusement in his tone wasn’t forced to stay hidden. Stretch liked the sound of it and winked.

“i know, but glad you could see past it.”

“ **So, what do we do now?** ”

“well, we could maybe go upstairs an-”

“ **FOR FUCKS SAKE! BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!** ”

“hahahahahaha!”

Grumbling Edge decided to push Stretch away as the lanky skeleton let out a hearty laugh. It filled the room and the cracks of Edge’s soul and he could feel it swell with happiness. He got far enough away before his wrist was grabbed once more, gentler this time, and was guided back to him, being kissed once more with just a hint of something more. Their story would continue for now, and while their lives were happy, not all stories have happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Check me out on Tumblr at saturnartandstories! 18+ writing and art blog
> 
> https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/


	19. Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sighing collectively, the wooden fence he was seated on uncomfortable against his pelvis, he turned himself to watch Papyrus out of the corner of his sockets, who was placing one of their picnicking blankets out. They went stargazing a lot, their souls always swelling happily just at the fact they were away from the city and together, where it often times would lead to further favorite ‘past times’."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide what to do at the ending, so I made it seem like one or the other. I'll let your mind decide.
> 
> Classic Fontcest, Incest, Major Character Death

The Surface had much to be desired: while those who continued living on it didn’t seem to value it as much, those who emerged from the Underground did in ways one thought wouldn’t be possible. All the smallest details such as the morning dew tickling your fur and bones, to watching the lightning crashing and thunder booming during a storm, to simply gazing up at the millions and billions of stars sprawled out above you in a field of tall grass. These were the things Sans loved most about the Surface, though he had to admit that his utter favorite was when he got to share them all with his brother, best friend, and mate.

Sighing collectively, the wooden fence he was seated on uncomfortable against his pelvis, he turned himself to watch Papyrus out of the corner of his sockets, who was placing one of their picnicking blankets out. They went stargazing a lot, their souls always swelling happily just at the fact they were away from the city and together, where it often times would lead to further favorite ‘past times’.

Going on these trips helped calm them from their busy weeks, giving them a chance to spend much-wanted quality time together, and give them a chance to drive to new places and explore. Some days they would want to spend more time in particularly favorite spots, so Sans would teleport them, which gave them more time to investigate the wildlife and those who lived in the towns close by. It always made Sans smile lovingly towards Papyrus when he watched him interacting with every new world they visited.

Papyrus noticed his brother’s gaze and smiled brightly, the sun starting to set behind him, pinks and oranges glowing faintly as the sun continued to set. The sun illuminated the taller’s ribs and spine through his button down, and Sans’ skull flushed slightly at seeing the outlines on such bones earning a chuckle. Walking to where Sans sat Papyrus embraced him lovingly before pulling him close to give him a deep kiss. He was always open with showing his love for his brother in public, though it was still a little awkward for Sans. He was rewarded with a startled gasp and an even deeper blush that had Papyrus grinning even wider than before. He loved teasing him so.

“j-jerk,” was all the blue skulled skele could reply before burying his face into the other's shirt, earning him a handful of “Nyehehe”’s. He was quickly tipped back into an even deeper kiss that made them both unsure if they could even wait for nightfall, ignoring the woots from a nearby car...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She fixed her eyeliner before straightening her jacket off camera just seconds before it was turned to face her. It was her first report and she wanted to look perfect. “Thank you, Randy. Those kittens look too adorable to- wait, hold up, this just in. A tragic accident involving a 3 car pile up on the outskirts of town has been reported just now. From multiple police calls, many claimed that an elderly man had passed out at the wheel, causing him to drive out of control before colliding with a second vehicle at a 4-way intersection. His speed was enough to shove the second, at a dead stop at the intersection, into a third, and right into a couple along the shoulder. No news yet if ambulances have been dispatched, which they will in seconds I’m- wait, they were a monster couple, and… dear god…”

She placed a hand over her mouth, attempting to regain her composure, only to fail, as they stared at the live footage of one of their own on his way back from a job. It was close to nightfall now, the emergency lights from local police cars burning bright as authorities were tending to the victims. You could hear the strangled cries of a baby, a young teenage boy as panic racked his body, and a skeleton hovering over his brother’s still form. He was covered in blue and orange magic, tears spilling from his sockets in an attempt to do something, anything, to save his soulmate, but to no avail. Teeth moved on the body under his own, before flakes of grey dust floated gently with the warm night air.

The sob that overtook him was nothing compared to the angry, pain-stricken scream that echoed through their earpieces and into the now cold, dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Check me out on Tumblr at saturnartandstories! 18+ writing and art blog
> 
> https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/


	20. 'Sweater' Kill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How does it look, Papyrus?” He looked over his shoulder, the ribbon tickling his back. Rex’ eyelids fell into a look of lust that had the skeleton swallow and quickly appear behind the producer in near record-breaking time. “It Looks Sublime…” Oh, his volume was back, and the tone sent chills down Rex’ arms and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the amazing rexphilia (nsfw) on tumblr had drawn a VERY SEXY Rex in a virgin sweater dress, much to my near pleading for em to do, but soon after took it down because they deemed it not good enough.
> 
> NAH! I SAY NAH! I got stupid inspired to write this lovely piece and even got some wonderful help from soloshikigami ((tumblr and archive)) for the puns! I love this so much I'm so proud!! <33
> 
> malexmale, oc insert, virgin sweater dress, shut your face bex i fucking loved it, i hope this inspires you too, near nsfw xD
> 
> Word Count: 981

“HUMAN REX! I COME BEARING A GIFT AND I TRUST IT’LL BE TO YOUR LIKING!”

A package was roughly shoved into Rex’s hands, a few pieces of tissue paper springing free from the top in an explosion of color, only to cascade gently to the floor of the studio. Rex stood there for a brief second before breaking into a bright smile that stretched fondly from ear to ear.

“What’s the occasion? I don’t remember it being any type of holiday, my birthday, or our Sexversary.”

Papyrus blushed at the last. Oh, Rex simply loved when his skeleton blushed and acted all awkward and shy when, in all reality, he was just as crazy in bed as he was. It was moments like these that would always lead to something that would tantalize him to convincing Papyrus into throwing him against the wall to fuck his brains out with the bone-ribbed cock of his.

“N-NOTHING! THE COLOR LOOKS LIKE IT WOULD MATCH PERFECTLY WITH YOUR GLOVES, And I Know How Much you really like them...”

Rex clearly noticed the way Papyrus’ vocal volume lowered itself and he smiled deviously. He did love his work outfit, but the gloves, oh his gloves! They were a different part of his outfit completely and he always kept them on. They were a part of him that he’ll always keep with him, and the fact that Papyrus had taken them into consideration meant how much he not only paid attention but knew how much they meant to him.

Without a word, Rex slipped behind one of the changing screens he kept at all the sets. Though the majority of clients couldn’t care less who they got naked in front of there were a few who were still innocent enough to not just rip their clothes off in front of God and everybody. He was one of the majority, but in this case, he wanted to make a grand entrance for his taller lover. He didn’t waste any time and slipped into the cotton garment. The fabric, though weaved and thick, felt light like silk over his skin while airy as his back and the top of his ass were completely exposed. The color, while purple, was lighter than that of his gloves or mask and was the perfect contrast.

In short: Rex LOVED it.

Exiting from behind the screen he found Papyrus looking down at the floor. His eyelights shifted ever so slightly upward and he froze before his skull soon followed, staring at Rex as he slowly made his way to him with his hips swaying. He choked back a gasp when Rex turned and let the outfit do all the talking, the way it caressed his manly but delicate form, the curves of his supple ass looking so perk as the outfit hung from his shoulders and neck. The color was perfect and Papyrus was internally proud of himself for making the right choice between his more popular choices.

“How does it look, Papyrus?” He looked over his shoulder, the ribbon tickling his back. Rex’ eyelids fell into a look of lust that had the skeleton swallow and quickly appear behind the producer in near record-breaking time. “It Looks Sublime…” Oh, his volume was back, and the tone sent chills down Rex’ arms and back.

Before Rex had a chance to say another word he felt his left arm rise suddenly, Papyrus’ hands now ungloved, the bone of his phalanges warm against Rex’ skin as it trailed up towards his elbow and down to fit it comfortably behind Rex’ neck. His other hand fell over Rex’ navel and held him close. Gods Rex felt like his knees might give out on him with the way Papyrus was talking and breathing against the now exposed underside of his arm before a squeak left him at the feel of that glorious tongue sliding back down his arm and around his shoulder.

“Would My Star Like To Continue Elsewhere?”

He moaned at the bulge pressing into the small of his back. He wasn’t going to have the willpower to stop him if Paps continued. He really needed to- “I, ahh, don’t mean to ‘knit’-pick…” The hand on his stomach tensed, the skeleton on his back having paused his ministrations, “... but I could spin quite the ‘yarn’ on how much I love this gift.”

The room was dead silent, so much so you could hear a pin drop when suddenly screaming erupted and Papyrus tore himself from his tiny human lover, stomping off with curses and the like flying from his skull. This left Rex to crash into a fit of giggles to soon gain some composer when the familiar feel of magic popped next to him.

“you know, you cam awfully close to ‘frogging’ it.”

"Well, with how much I was 'sweater'ing it, you almost got a show."

“heh, good one. anyway, a deal's a deal.”

20g was slipped into Rex’s hand who graciously accepted the reward for this little prank. It’s not like he needed the G, but it wouldn’t hurt to have it now hat he needed to use it to get back into Papyrus’ good graces. He could definitely take the wonderful skele to dinner, or maybe he could buy him a sweater of his very own. Oooooo Rex loved that idea and knew just what color to get for him. He could even ask she-wolf and saturn to accompany him since they hadn’t had fun together in quite some time!

Laughing to himself he left Sans to eye after him curiously as he whipped out his cell, loving the sound of the smaller skeleton sputtering when the sweater dipped just a little lower, not having noticed the orange eyelight glowing from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work? Check me out on Tumblr at saturnartandstories! 18+ writing and art blog
> 
> https://saturnartandstories.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please check out the other amazing artists/writers mentioned!!  
> rexphilia: http://rexphilia.tumblr.com/
> 
> soloshikigami: https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/
> 
> the-shewolf-den: https://the-shewolf-den.tumblr.com/


End file.
